


Ryan celebrates his first wedding anniversary with Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [227]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan celebrates his first wedding anniversary with Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[backdated to December, 2013]  
[warning for discussion of branding]

 

It's December 1st. Already! Ryan can hardly believe that a year has flown by so quickly. Granted, they did manage to cram an awful lot of doings into that seemingly brief year. Ryan smiles, thinking back. He really is the luckiest man in the world, he's absolutely convinced of it.

Turning off the stove burners, Ryan covers up the food to keep it warm and then washes his hands. He heads into his bedroom and pauses for long moments to simply watch his husband sleep, an infatuated smile tugging at his lips. Then he pushes the blankets aside and kneels on the bed, leaning down to take Sam's morning erection into his mouth.

"Oh, god," Sam rumbles, opening his eyes, his hand finding its way into Ryan's hair. Fuck. Three years together, one married, and he's still not sick of this. Can't imagine ever finding it less than fucking brilliant. Ryan ever less than fucking perfect. "So good..."

Ryan moans softly around his mouthful, thrilling with pleasure at the praise, at the fingers tangling in his hair. Sometimes he thinks he might be willing to forgo all his own orgasms, in favor of just savoring Sam's pleasure... Although, truly, he's not totally convinced. It probably makes him a selfish boy, he knows. But at the moment, he's got much better things to think about anyway. He pauses to lick his index finger so it's nice and wet. When he goes back to sucking Sam's cock, he presses that finger between his lover's cheeks, teasing the tender skin around his hole.

"God, yeah," Sam urges softly, tugging a little at Ryan's hair, nails scraping his scalp. "Do it. Fuck."

Lust shocks through Ryan's body, pushing a bead of precome to the surface. He whimpers softly and presses his finger inside his lover's hole, the muscle tight and hot around him.

Sam groans, spreading his legs a little wider, his cock jerking at the penetration.

Ryan takes it as an open invitation. He begins to fuck Sam with his finger, the intense heat making need coil tight inside his gut, and bobs his head, sucking sloppily on his Sir's cock and loving every second.

"Oh, fuck..." It doesn't take much to push him right to the edge. Not this early in the morning, not with Ryan's mouth and finger working him in tandem. "Close," Sam blurts out, nails scraping against Ryan's skull.

Moaning, Ryan sucks harder, swallowing around the head of Sam's cock every chance he gets.

He tries to hold on, hold out longer but it's futile. Every muscle seizing tight, Sam gasps, body bowing hard, his cock pulsing, spurting thick and hot down Ryan's throat.

Ryan coughs when the burst of semen hits the back of his throat at an angle that's just wrong -- or just right, depending on his perspective. Regardless, he swiftly recovers and swallows his mouthful, then licks his Sir's prick clean. That taken care of, he rests his head against Sam's thigh, looking up at his lover's face adoringly and softly panting for breath.

"Hey." Sam grins down at Ryan, body still thrumming with the pleasure his lover's given him. "Happy anniversary."

"Just what I was thinking." Ryan kisses Sam's inner thigh and then prowls up to sprawl on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam says, wrapping his arms around Ryan. "I can't believe it's been a year." He grins. "Three years since we met."

"Yep." Ryan happily snuggles in against his lover's solid form, and the burning urgency of his own erection fades to nothing but static, a low hum in the background. "And I'm thinking I'll still stick around for a while."

"Well, yeah, at least for two more years," Sam teases, running his hands down Ryan's back and cupping his ass.

"Right. And then I get to trade you in for a newer model," Ryan teases. He rubs himself against Sam's thigh for just a moment, then asks, "Can I give you your present now? Or do you want to wait for breakfast and coffee and all that?"

"Now that I know there's a present?" Sam's grin widens. "Food can wait." As can Ryan's erection, of which he's actually very aware but purposely ignoring.

Ryan grins and rolls out of bed, then crouches down to open the bottom drawer of their bureau. Beneath the neatly rolled pairs of socks, there's a thin manila envelope, and he brings this now to Sam.

Sam gives Ryan a bit of a look as he takes the envelope from him. "What's this?" he asks, even as he opens it and pulls out the single sheet of paper inside. In the center's there's [an infinity symbol](http://s306.photobucket.com/user/kelliefan1017/media/Brand2.jpg.html?t=1356029958) with an S weaved through the middle and it doesn't take long for him to figure out exactly what it is, but still... "Your brand?" Looking up at Ryan, his chest tight with the thought that they're really going to do this. That Ryan's going to let him mark him _this_ permanently, this painfully.

Ryan nods, gnawing on his bottom lip. "If that's okay with you. I mean, if you approve..." He trails off, and gestures at the paper. "I thought it was subtle enough. To me it looks like 'Sam Forever,' but I'm thinking most people won't automatically leap to that conclusion when they see it. Most vanilla people, anyway."

"I think it's brilliant," Sam says, grinning up at Ryan and then back at the sheet of paper before he tugs Ryan in for a hard kiss. Overcome. "I love you and I love this. It's perfect."

Ryan wraps himself around his husband, his whole body flushing with happiness. "I'm so glad you like it, Sir," he whispers, hugging Sam tight for an instant. It means so damn much to him.

"I do. So much," Sam says, hugging Ryan back just as tightly. "What about you though? Want your present now or after breakfast?"

"You have a present for me? Really?" Maybe it's a tad insulting for Ryan to sound quite so surprised, but he was so focused on getting Sam's gift just right that he hadn't even considered the prospect of receiving something, as well. "Um." He shrugs bashfully, but his grin is wide and delighted. "Now? Please?"

"You sure? Maybe we should just bask in the brilliance of mine for a while," Sam teases.

"It is very brilliant, yeah. But... Well... You could try out different spots with the picture," Ryan suggests. They've talked about maybe branding his shoulder, or much more likely his hip or lower back, but he's so damn excited about the prospect he can barely contain himself. "Or, you know, I could open my present first."

"Nope. First things first," Sam says, folding the edges of the paper in until he's got just the design. "Let's see," he scrambles from the bed. "Stand up." Moving so he's in front of the dresser mirror and Ryan'll be able to see as well.

Ryan damn near jitters with anticipation, and has to consciously settle himself to stand still so Sam can do things properly. "Ready."

"Here's the shoulder, here or here," Sam says, standing behind him, holding the design to the blade and then the bicep. "I think you could get away with either."

"They'd both look pretty awesome," Ryan replies, unable to stop staring at the reflection, white paper against his tan skin. Ordinarily he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off Sam, but this... _Wow_. "What about my back?"

"Lower?" Sam clarifies before moving the paper into place. "One side or the other? Centred, it's maybe too close to your tattoo."

"I don't want-- I'd be nervous, getting branded right on top of my spine," Ryan suggests, catching himself mid-sentence and changing his words on the fly to something sounding less like a demand, more flexible. "Do you want it just over my hip, maybe?"

"Here?" Sam asks, placing the design on the right side of Ryan's lower back, just above his hip as directed. "How's that look?" he asks, meeting Ryan's eyes in the mirror and smiling at him.

Craning his neck, Ryan twists a bit to make sure he's got the best view. And his mouth kicks up in a crooked grin. "I like it," he says softly, looking at Sam. "It's low enough that it'll usually be covered by my clothes. But definitely visible for anyone who might see me naked. What do you think?"

"I think it looks fucking amazing," Sam says, pulling the design away and pressing his mouth to the spot.

"Oh, god." Ryan shivers, the sensuous touch rippling through him. "Sir," he whispers, and has to work to gather his thoughts. "...When?"

"In the new year?" Sam says, looking up at Ryan. "I don't want you in pain over the holidays, and I'm not sure what Dan's calendar is like, but I can call and make arrangements."

Swallowing hard around a lump in his throat, Ryan asks, "Do you want to wait until next November?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Sam asks.

"Don't know." Ryan's shoulders relax once more, and he smiles down at his husband. "I'm just grateful you don't want to."

Sam sets the design aside and straightens up, pulling Ryan into his arms. "January," he says with a kiss. "First date that works for us and Dan."

Clinging, Ryan kisses Sam back with a moan. "Thank you," he whispers, his cock hard and needy, rubbing against Sam's hip. "Please."

"That's right," Sam murmurs, eyes sparkling. "You haven't come yet."

"No, Sir." Ryan licks hungrily at Sam's neck and attempts to keep himself in check. For now.

"And you want to before I give you your present?" Sam says, knowing exactly how much he's teasing his boy as he shifts, grinding hip against cock.

_Shit._ Now Ryan damn near whines, strung taut with desire but so tempted. "...Yes," he decides, after a second of agonizing debate. "Please, Sir."

"Do it like this," Sam orders, firming up his stance. "Come all over me. No hands, no cock, no nothing."

That? No fucking problem. Ryan locks his hands together behind his back and rubs frantically against his Sir's thigh -- yeah, it took him no time at all to get over the embarrassment of being aroused like this with Sam. It's rough and the drag pulls on his piercing so that he cries out, doing it again. And again. Until he explodes, still rutting against wet skin.

"You're such a slut," Sam murmurs approvingly when Ryan paints his thigh with his come. " _My_ slut." He grins. "Lick it up and then you can have your present."

Ryan mumbles something unintelligible and drops to his knees. He cleans Sam up slowly, savouring their mingled flavors. Still dizzy, he sits back on his heels and blinks up at his Sir.

"Come on. Get back up," Sam says, holding out his hand and pulling Ryan to his feet. "Get in bed," he orders, pulling an envelope from the nightstand drawer. "You sure you want this now?" he asks, getting on the bed with Ryan and shifting closer.

"Hmm?" The combination of afterglow and abrupt drop into subspace is a potent one, keeping Ryan's head a bit woozy. "...Yeah," he says, reaching out for the envelope. He opens it slowly and blinks at the picture he finds inside. It's Rafe, their property manager at Villa Sorriso, and he's posed holding the reins for two horses, one chestnut and one black. It takes another second for comprehension to sink in. "Oh, my god," Ryan says softly, staring at the picture. Then he snaps his head up to look at Sam, excitement dancing in his eyes. "Are these ours? Did you buy us horses, really?"

Sam nods, watching Ryan closely, hoping he chose right. "Do you like them? I thought it was a shame to have the stables and not have anything in them. Not to mention all the land."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan bounces once on the bed. "This is amazing! We can ride down to the lake, no more golf carts..." It suddenly occurs to him that he's got no idea whether Sam can ride or not. "The second horse is for you, right? You're coming with me?"

"Of course," Sam says, grinning, thrilled at his lover's reaction. "It's been a while since I rode but I'm sure it's like riding a bicycle - once you know how..." His grin widens. "Do you know which one you want or do you want to meet them first?"

"I want to meet them," Ryan says with a nod, setting the picture carefully aside. Then he launches himself at his lover, climbing into Sam's lap and kissing him thoroughly.

Sam kisses back, running his hands over Ryan. His husband. "Happy anniversary," he murmurs, because it needs to be said again.

Ryan grins and just hugs Sam tight for a second. "Three down..."


End file.
